Wight
Sometimes, when death stills a sentient creature's heart and snuffs its living breath, its spirit cries out to the gods of the Elemental Chaos plane, begging for a reprieve: undeath in return for, at the very least, unswavering loyalty to the deity that saves it, and sometimes further promises are made to secure the pact. If a deity wills it, the spirit is then granted undeath so that it can pursue its own agenda. Wights possess the memories and drives of their formerly living selves. They will heed the call of whatever deity transformed them into undead, swearing oaths to appease their new patron, while retaining their autonomy. Never tiring, a wight can pursue its goals relentlessly and without distraction. Neither dead nor alive, a wight exists in a transitional state between one world and the next. The bright spark it possessed in life is gone. If it so chooses, the wight can consume living beings' sparks. When a wight attacks, this life essence glows like white hot embers to its dark eyes, and the wight's cold touch can drain the spark through flesh, clothing, and armor. Wights flee from the world by day, away from the light of the sun, which they hate. They retreat to barrow mounds, crypts, and tombs where they dwell. Their lairs are silent, desolate places, surrounded by dead plants, noticeably blackened, and avoided by bird and beast. Humanoids slain by a wight can rise as zombies under its control. The wight also has the ability to raise up to two zombies from the ground if near corpses (such as in a graveyard), though such zombies, whether from slain humanoids or from corpses, are always non-consensual zombies. A wight doesn't require air, food,drink, or sleep. Stat Block Sunlight Sensitivity: While in sunlight, the wight has disadvantage on attack rolls, as well as on Wisdom (Perception) checks that rely on sight. Actions Multiattack: The wight makes two longsword attacks or two longbow attacks. It can use its Life Drain in place of one longsword attack. Life Drain: Melee Weapon Attack: +4 to hit, reach 5 ft., one creature. Hit: 5 (1d6 + 2) necrotic damage. The target must succeed on a DC 13 Constitution saving throw or its hit point maximum is reduced by an amount equal to the damage taken. This reduction lasts until the target finishes a long rest. The target dies if this effect reduces its hit point maximum to 0. A humanoid slain by this attack rises 24 hours later as a zombie under the wight's control, unless the humanoid is restored to life or its body is destroyed. The wight can have no more than twelve zombies under its control at one time. Longsword: Melee Weapon Attack: +4 to hit, reach 5 ft., one Larger. Hit: 6 (1d8 + 2) slashing damage, or 7 (1d10 + 2) slashing damage if used with two hands. Longbow: Ranged Weapon Attack: +4 to hit, range 150/600 ft., one target. Hit: 6 (1d8 + 2) piercing damage. Category:Undead